Ese Brazo Derecho One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: No tenía metas en su vida, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaba regenerando? Erwin Smith se había ganado el infierno desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en la Academia. Ahora era capaz de sacrificarlo todo por mantener en pie su castillo, desde cortarse un brazo, hasta acabar con el amor de su vida. Noche tras noche. /[One-shot] - Side-story - Rango T - SPOILER


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sangriento [Gore] y lenguaje vulgar. Contiene spoiler hasta el capítulo 51, pero el principal acontecimiento es una invención mía, así es como a mí me gustaría que fuera. Side-Story. Reclamos a mi persona.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

_**~Ese Brazo Derecho**_

.

.

.

Entre aquella obscuridad que sumía la habitación, en lo más profundo del cuarto y en el rincón más perdido del lugar, los suaves gimoteos se escuchaban. Eran gemidos ahogados que demostraban dolor, tristeza, furia. Mil y un sentimientos se encontraban encerrados en aquella obscura habitación, sentimientos hipócritas, cubiertos por una máscara blanca. Y así sería por siempre.

En el frío suelo de madera comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas color carmín, uniéndose lentamente hasta llegar a formar un gran charco de sangre. La sangre corría por su cuerpo, pringaba en las paredes y hasta manchaba la almohada; todo se estaba tiñendo de rojo, así como era su vida, su pasado y su futuro. Porque si la vida no llevaba rojo no podía ser vida; si la vida no tenía sangre no podía haber sido una vida. Porque cuando las personas mueren, la sangre deja de ser necesaria en sus cuerpos, y esta sale, tiñéndolo todo con su hermoso color. Hermoso para algunos, espantoso para otros, pero aun así la sangre seguirá consumiendo cada uno de los cuerpos caídos en batalla.

La sangre seguirá tiñendo aquellas bocas con su rojo, esparciéndose en el pasto y algunos edificios. La sangre seguirá inundando sus estómagos, desbordando por sus bocas y resbalando por su piel. Nadie se puede salvar de esta, nadie se puede salvar del dolor que conlleva. Porque el que no murió una vez, no puede afirmar estar vivo de nuevo.

Porque el que no sacrifica, nunca gana.

Y ahí, sobre aquel charco de sangre, había un sacrificio; algo que se entregaba por algún bien. Por no ser descubierto. Había perdido toda su concentración luego de la posible hipótesis de Hanji, tenía miedo, miedo de ser descubierto, de ser rechazado. Asesinado, rebanado justo en la nuca, así como él había hecho con tantos titanes.

El ser descubierto no es algo que alguien pueda desear, es algo a lo que todos le huyen como si fuese la misma muerte. Nadie quiere que descubran sus mentiras, nadie quiere que descubran sus engaños. Y sobre todo, nadie quiere que descubran su realidad.

Y eso es lo que Erwin menos quería, que alguien llegara a descubrir su identidad, su realidad, su ser y su plan. Si fallaba en la misión, sería su completo fin.

¿Cómo había pasado entonces? Si había cuidado tanto que Hanji no notara aquellos detalles, había cuidado tanto el no ser herido de tal forma. ¿Por qué? Si su vida estaba tan llena de mentiras, hipocresía y metas falsas, engaños que habían creado una confianza que suponía ser mutua. Sin no tenía ninguna meta específica en su vida, no quería llegar a nada. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?

¿Por qué se estaba regenerando?

Aunque deshacerse del problema no era tan difícil, un poco de presión en el húmero, 13 centímetros por debajo del hombro, hacía una palanca para quebrar el hueso, y así poder proseguir a cortar la piel. El músculo podía ser cortado con un cuchillo de cocina, pero el problema era hacerlo ver desgarrado; para eso tan solo tenía que rebanar pedazos de forma desordenada, tratando de que quedara una marca que demostraba que aquel brazo había sido arrancado por un titán. Luego debía concentrarse un rato, tan solo para que la regeneración llegara hasta que el aspecto de la herida fuese el que debía de tener tomando en cuenta el tiempo. Luego solo le quedaba vendar y limpiar la habitación, colocar nuevas sábanas y quemar las anteriores, y quemar el brazo cortado junto a estas.

Y así no quedaba evidencia.

Era una labor complicada, un trabajo duro y un sacrificio doloroso. Era algo que debía hacer cada día, sufría noche tras noche al tener que volverse a arrancar lo que hubiese sido regenerado del brazo, y a veces hasta el brazo nuevo completo. Noche tras noche, por el resto de su vida.

Pero ese era su sacrificio. Es más, ese era su castigo.

Porque durante todos esos años había creado tantas mentiras, engañado a tanta gente que había llegado a confiar ciegamente en él. Porque había construido con sus engaños un gran castillo de naipes, un castillo por el cual daría todo con tal que no se derrumbara. Desde dar un brazo, hasta dar miles de estos. Porque su castillo no caería con facilidad, él no lo podría permitir.

Y si Hanji lograba descubrir la verdad de las cosas todo estaría perdido, porque la Legión comenzaría a buscar a los causantes de que los habitantes de aquel pueblo se hubiesen convertido en titanes e invadido la muralla Rose. Y así descubrirían la organización, y junto con esta a todos sus espías, esas personas capaces de convertirse en titanes, ocultas en todas las murallas. Desde María hasta Sina.

Si los llegaban a descubrir, su castillo se derrumbaría, un castillo en el que había trabajado por años. Uno por el cual había dado su vida. Y ahora era capaz de pasar por ese infierno con tal de proteger ese castillo.

Todos y cada uno de sus pecados estaban siendo representados por un brazo.

Las mentiras en la Academia sobre querer matar a los titanes. Los engaños a Mike de compartir el deseo por liberar la humanidad. El crear una máscara y conseguir así miles de amigos a los que usaría. El tomar el camino de la Legión del Reconocimiento diciendo que quería salvar a la humanidad. El matar a miles de titanes en nombre de la libertad. El acompañar a sus compañeros a expediciones para conocer más a los titanes, fingiendo estar dispuesto a derrotarlos. El haber aceptado comandar las tropas de la Legión. El haber conseguido a la persona más fuerte para que le ayudase a librar la humanidad. El haber engañado a tantas personas, y haberlas hecho creer que sus vidas se estaban arriesgando en busca de la libertad. El haber llevado tantas vidas a la perdición, diciendo que estas personas no habían muerto en vano. El haber logrado que Rivaille le entregara a él, y a nadie más que él, toda su confianza. El haber ocultado tantas cosas a Hanji, las cuales podrían dar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. El luchado por tener a Eren en la Legión para retomar el muro María, y luego el mundo. El haber intentado atrapar a uno de los espías. El haber dejado morir a Mike engañado. El haber sacrificado vidas por recuperar a Eren. El haber hecho que muchos se sacrificaran por el hombre que se suponía que él era, el que liberaría a la humanidad de aquella prisión. El haber sido capaz de llevar tantas veces su puño hasta su corazón.

Tantos pecados cometidos, y tantos que faltaban por enumerar. Porque Erwin era un completo pecador, una persona que se había ganado el infierno desde el momento en el que había pisado la Academia Militar. Y ya no tenía el perdón de nadie, mucho menos el perdón de Dios.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si Hanji algún día notaba su regeneración? ¿Y si Levi algún día descubría que él también había jugado con su confianza, así como habían hecho todas las personas que le rodearon? No se lo podría perdonar. Si todos esos tiempos no se los hubiese tomado tan en serio, aunque estuviera concentrado en su misión. Porque al fondo, muy al fondo Erwin sentía un gran afecto por esos tres. A los únicos que había engañado, pero se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Por eso ahora llevaba en la conciencia la muerte de Mike, porque todo había sido su culpa, porque no les había advertido que había más de ellos, como Leonhardt. Más de los que podían imaginar.

Allí iba, un nuevo pecado pendiendo de su cuerpo por tan solo algunos retazos de piel, sangrando de forma abundante y tratando de pagar con esa sangre su condena. Bastaron unas dos cortadas más, y el brazo cayó al suelo sobre aquel charco carmín, salpicando en las paredes y un poco en sus pantalones. Erwin soltó un quejido al poder sentir nuevamente su carne y hueso al descubierto, tratando de cubrirlos con una mísera toalla para que no sangrara tanto. Tomo el cuchillo, comenzando a cortar para crear el efecto de haber sido arrancado, mordiendo la almohada con fuerza al igual que en todo el proceso.

Su rostro estaba rojo a causa del dolor, su mano temblaba provocando que los cortes fueran más torpes. Cerró los párpados con fuerza antes de rebanar otro pedazo, soltando un grito que fue ahogado por la almohada. Nadie conocía su dolor y nadie podía escucharlo.

Dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo tras acabar con las cortadas, recostándose en la pared para poder concentrarse un poco. Necesitaba olvidar todo ese dolor, pensar tan solo en regenerar aquel brazo. Cerró los párpados con lentitud, comenzando a contar en voz baja.

Uno. La sangre dejó de fluir de forma abundante.

Dos. El sangrado se detuvo por completo.

Tres. Los bordes de la piel comenzaron a avanzar hasta el centro.

Cuatro. Los tejidos musculares comenzaron a crearse de nuevo.

Cinco. Sobre el área cortada del músculo apareció una capa blanquecina y gelatinosa.

Seis. Esta capa se cerró por completo.

Siete. La capa comenzó a endurecerse.

Ocho. El hueso fue cubierto por músculo nuevo.

Nueve. El músculo se cerró, tratando de comenzar a crecer hacia abajo.

Diez. La hipodermis comenzó a cerrarle el paso al músculo nuevo.

Once. Las venas y arterias se unieron en ambos lados.

Doce. El hueso comenzó a tratar de salir por la piel.

Trece. Erwin soltó un quejido al sentir su piel volver a ser desgarrada.

Catorce. Respiro profundo mientras el músculo volvía a cubrir el hueso.

Quince. Su puerta fue tocada tres veces.

Dieciséis. Alguien fuera de su habitación grito su nombre.

Diecisiete. Las venas y arteria volvieron a unirse.

Dieciocho. Volvieron a tocar su puerta.

Diecinueve. La hipodermis le cerró paso al músculo junto con la dermis.

Veinte. Su puerta fue golpeada con más fuerza.

Veintiuno. La herida fue cubierta por la epidermis.

Veintidós. La persona fuera de la habitación trato de derribar la puerta.

Veintitrés. Erwin trato de detener su regeneración.

Veinticuatro. La puerta colapsó.

Veinticinco. Erwin abrió sus párpados, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, llevando su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla golpeada. Mantenía la vista en el suelo, sin sentirse capaz de ver ahora a ese hombre a la cara. Porque ya no lo era. Y nunca volvería a ser capaz de ello.

– Eres un completo hijo de perra –escuchó aquella voz ronca, sintiendo como el sudor frío corría por su frente y mejillas, sin ser capaz de responder–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Su puño se apretó con fuerza, levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos, tan obscuros y profundos. Llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del más bajo, dando una pequeña caricia que no duró más de un segundo. Su mano fue apartada de forma violenta, separándolo de aquella cálida piel que siempre había sido su consuelo. Porque él siempre había sido su consuelo.

– Levi –susurró con melancolía, avanzando unos pasos hacia el azabache, quien retrocedió de forma inmediata.

Así que su castillo había colapsado.

– ¿Por qué? –volvió a hablar, fijando ahora su mirada en lo que antes había sido un brazo completo; un brazo que había sido arrancado una y otra vez–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Levi, yo lo lamento

– ¡No me digas así! –Rivaille trató de volver a golpear al rubio, llevando su puño con fuerza hasta la mejilla del contrario. Erwin detuvo el golpe con su mano restante, sujetándolo con fuerza y lanzándole sobre la cama ensangrentada. Rivaille tan sólo soltó unos quejidos levantando la mirada nuevamente–. Maldito bastardo de mierda, ¡Me engañaste! ¡A todos!

–Tú no comprendes

– ¡Comprendo que eres un maldito titán! ¡Un monstruo que come personas!

– ¡Calla! –Erwin cubrió por unos segundos los labios del más bajo, pero una fuerte patada en el estómago lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndole caer sobre el charco de sangre.

– No te atrevas a volver a tocarme Erwin Smith –susurró con voz amenazante, observando con horror aquella habitación cubierta de sangre–. ¿Por qué? Si tantos te confiamos nuestras vidas

– No sabes cuánto desearía que no tuvieses que saber esto

Sus miradas se encontraron, azul con azul, mostrando un odio que no se podría comparar con el odio que se tiene en el campo de batalla. Erwin no lo quería, pero no pensaba dejar que su castillo se derrumbara, y menos ante esa persona que tanto apreciaba. Podía sentirlo, el odio que ahora Rivaille le tenía; el odio que su Levi sentía por él.

– Yo lucho por la humanidad

– Y sé que por eso tu callaras esto

Silencio. Rivaille gruñó por lo bajo, retando con la mirada al titán. ¿Que él iba a callar eso? ¿Y dejar a la humanidad expuesta a un monstruo como Erwin?

– Yo creo que no. Espero pienses igual cuando estés tras las rejas, listo para morir –avanzó a paso lento hasta la puerta, sin pensar volver atrás y ver a la persona que más le había engañado en toda su vida.

Erwin bajo la mirada, tomando el cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo y lanzándose contra el azabache. Rivaille apenas y pudo reaccionar, apartándose con rapidez, adentrándose nuevamente en el cuarto. Erwin sonrió con malicia. Había acorralado al ratón.

Con una rapidez increíble tumbó nuevamente al más bajo sobre la cama, montándose sobre este y colocando el arma en su cuello. Rivaille tembló, sin poder moverse siquiera un centímetro, pues moverse podría costarle la vida. En cualquier otra situación ya se habría liberado; pero ahora estaba desarmado, tumbado en la cama con un loco que se arrancaba el brazo todas las noches, para que así nadie supiera que era un titán. Ahora sentía el frío metal sobre su piel, presionando, buscando abrirla y dejar salir aquel líquido rojizo. Trago grueso, sintiendo como algo tibio comenzaba a resbalar por su cuello. Aún no podía morir, y menos en manos de ese maldito.

Llevo su cabeza atrás, golpeando con esta la nariz del rubio y haciendo que este retirara el arma. Aprovechó aquel momento para golpearlo con fuerza en el abdomen, haciéndole retroceder lo suficiente como para que pudiera huir. Se arrastró rápidamente por la cama hasta caer al piso, encontrándose con lo que antes era el brazo derecho de Smith. Ahogó un grito ante aquella imagen, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la salida.

Pero Erwin no podía permitir que su castillo se derrumbara.

Porque si eso pasaba su vida estaría en la ruina, sus sueños y metas, todo. Y por eso mismo Erwin pensaba hacer hasta lo imposible para que este no colapsara. Sería capaz de agregar más pecados a su lista, y de cortarse más brazos para pagarlos. Sería capaz de todo.

Hasta de matar al amor de su vida.

Porque no tenía sentido permanecer mientras Levi le odiara, mientras lo despreciara; y tampoco tendría sentido perecer frente a él como un fracasado, como el traidor que era. Y si esas eran las únicas opciones que tendría mientras Levi viviera, tenía que tomar la mejor decisión. Tal vez así ambos se encontrarían en el infierno, ardiendo entre las llamas de la lujuria y engaño, sufriendo juntos por sus pecados. Porque eso era lo que ambos tenían ganado, tal vez Erwin más que Levi, pero lo tenían ganado: El infierno que los consumiría lentamente entre sus llamas.

Y por eso no le importaba correr armado contra Rivaille, y tampoco le importaba cortar sin misericordia su nuca, escuchando como el nombre de Hanji se desvanecía en el viento hasta dejar de existir, igual que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No le importaba ver como la sangre salía expulsada desde su nuca, manchando las paredes y su rostro, mientras veía aquel cuerpo que tantas veces poseyó entre sus brazos caer al suelo, inerte.

Porque después de eso ambos se encontrarían ante Hades en el infierno. Y allí ni siquiera el dolor de las llamas los separaría.

Así como ardían sus sábanas cada noche, borrando toda evidencia de que ahí hubo un brazo. Y esa noche no era la excepción.

Erwin observaba con calma como las sábanas y su brazo se consumían lentamente, volviéndose cenizas las cuales nadie vería. Observaba con calma como aquel cuerpo se consumía lentamente, volviéndose cenizas las cuales quedarían grabadas en su memoria. Porque nunca olvidaría a aquel hombre el cual logro robarle el corazón; aquel al cual logro marcar en cuerpo y alma, y al cual mato para salvar su misión. Aquellas cenizas se impregnarían en su cuerpo para nunca salir.

Suspiró, decidido a volverse a su habitación y fingir que todo estaba bien. Porque si se quedaba ahí podría volver a sufrir una muerte, así como había sufrido la muerte de Mike. Era mejor irse a esperar que aquel brazo maldito volviera a crecer, para en la noche volverlo a arrancar. Porque ese era el pago por sus pecados imperdonables, arrancarse el brazo y sufrir noche tras noche, por el resto de su vida.

Hasta el fin de la humanidad.

.

.

.

.

**~*Notas de Autor**

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Bueno, vengo aquí a recibir este 2014 con un pequeño One-shot sobre nuestro querido comandante, y es de él porque he visto muy pocas historias suyas en el fandom, aparte de que me enamoré de la idea de que Erwin llegase a ser un titán. **

**Verán, como he dicho al inicio en las advertencias, NADA de lo escrito aquí es oficial, lo único oficial es que Erwin sí perdió un brazo, así que no quiero ver a nadie diciendo que Erwin es malo, yo me lo he inventado en cierta parte. Bueno, la razón por la que he escrito este Side-Story es porque mi querida NekoAle deseaba leer algo donde a Erwin le volviera a crecer su brazo, demostrando así que él era un titán; por eso mismo me he puesto a escribir y bueno, Aleja, este One-shot es para ti así que espero lo leas y te guste.**

**No me odien por matar a Levi, era necesario para la historia, sin tragedias y sacrificios no podía escribir un buen Shot. Pero eso es otro caso. Espero esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, y también espero la idea sea bien tomada, ****you****know****, me costó idear esto la vedad. Es todo.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son lo que motivan al escritor a continuar día a día, así que dejen un hermoso review y yo estaré terriblemente agradecida, y eso nos motivará a escribir más cosas como esta.**

**¡Tengan un feliz 2014!**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


End file.
